Sides of The Same Coin
by xXMistedEndsXx
Summary: When a Small girl is attacked, then rescued by the Hunters and brought to their camp, what will happen? Whats so different about this girl? Why was she pursued to relentlessly? Rick Riordan owns PJO. Warnings inside, Full-slight OC's, Ages changes, Pairings, Described Violence,PERTEMIS, and more!


**Chapter 1: Enter the Girl**

* * *

**I believe introductions are in order. Hi! ****_Its xXMistedEndsXx_**** here with my latest first chapter for a story I like to call: ****_Sides of The Same Coin_**** so I do hope you will enjoy it. Pairings? Sure! Warning: Pertemis, After Gaea war (Half-Bloods won), Slight-Full OC's, Mild cursing, use of virgin blood, Described violence, and weird ages. You have been warned- wait… blood? Wha?**

* * *

It was early in the morning, as Apollo started his ride. A group of Silver dressed girls bounded through the woods, towards a destination unknown to others, except they're own kin. The girls moved silently and fast, faster than any mortal eye could see.

Of course, these weren't mortals now were they?

As they arrived in a clearing they saw a fight. One girl was cowering, large black beast surrounding her, growling dangerously, with their glowing red eyes. The body of a male lay not 5 yards away, his chest completely torn apart and his eyes void of any life. His bronze sword lay about a foot away from his lifeless corpse. The girls gave a sigh.

Boys can't do anything right. But for now, they had to save the girl, from imminent death.

Arrows were drawn and loaded in bows, released, with a cry of pain as a beast had an arrow driven through the top of his mouth, slowly fading into nothing but golden dust. This alerted the other beast, but they were quickly disposed of by the time they would be able to do anything. The girl sat there, eyes screwed tightly shut, her covering her ears.

The Hunters slowly approached the girl, aware that she was defenseless and obviously scared for her life. A Hunter with spikey black hair walked up, a glistening tiara on her head, and slowly put a hand on the girls shoulder, and then wrapped her hands around the girls' hips as she tried to get up and just run.

From what? She didn't know, just that she needed to get away.

The Hunter held tightly to her waist, not letting her run, but eventually she gave up the fight, and started sobbing, loud sad sobs were torn from her throat as reality forced itself upon her unwilling conscious.

She sobbed for a long time, but eventually calmed down, just to see she was in a different place then where the attack happened, in fact she was in a camp, silver tents dotted the area, with a slightly larger one right at the middle. She was slowly being brought towards that tent, and the girl holding her opened the door.

On a small chair sat a man, about 21 with raven black hair, and sea-green eyes that seemed to move like a river, he wore a black picture-free shirt, and normal deep blue jeans. On his lap sat a girl, maybe about 20, with auburn hair, closed eyes, and silver hunter garb covering her from head to toe. They both looked very happy with each other, which hit something deep inside of her, making her start to cry again, and with her sobs, the woman opened her eyes to reveal stunningly silver eyes, glowing like the moon itself.

Both of the beings glowed with an ethereal golden glow, as they looked over to her, a curious look upon both of their faces. They both got up quickly and walked towards her, as she noticed the girl holding her was looking towards the man with a begging look. He walked over to her, and shuffled the girl out of her arms, and wrapped his own around her. He picked her up and walked back to the chair while whispering calming nonsense into her ear, while she sobbed, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck and just letting lose, loud sobs came loose, so loud that they hurt her throat, but she didn't care at the moment.

She was vaguely aware of the woman and girl leaving the tent as she continued to cry to the man, letting all her sorrows leave her body in loud sounds. Tears dripped down her face, and landed on his shoulder, probably drenching his shirt, but she didn't care. There was just too much to hold in.

A lot longer than when she was crying before, she eventually stopped. She just lay silently against his body, her own trying to get some of his heat, for she was dangerously cold. They sat in silence, before he moved slowly to the side, allowing her to cuddle closer to the being that was comforting her so kindly. He moved his hand underneath her chin and slowly moved it upwards, so she looked him in the eye. They sat there for a small time as her gazed into her eyes, as purple was a strange color for eyes.

Her hair was a luscious brown, wavy and cut off from one side, flowing over the opposite side. She had pale white skin, and simple clothing on, which would need to be replaced since they were cut, bloody, and torn. She always believed her eyes were her best assets, being the unnatural color of purple. She wasn't very tall, only coming to about this man's half arm height, but he was tall, about 6'3 so she was 5'4

He slowly let go of her chin, and guided her head back to his shoulder, which she gladly accepted. Something about the man just made her want to be around him, without any romantic feelings, more like she was a wolf and he was the alpha, watching over her kindly. It made her just want to trust the man and give all her secrets away to him, just to let her stay.

The woman from before walked into the tent, casting her gaze from the man to the girl currently on top of him, a scathing look about to be thrown until he gave her a knowing look and shook his head.

He slowly slid from underneath her, exhaustion starting to kick in as she had cried for hours. Her eyes started to droop, and the last thing she saw was red glowing eyes.

* * *

-I'M A LINE BREAK! FEAR ME!-

* * *

She awoke, gasping awake, and sitting up quickly, almost too quickly as she looked around. Now that she was calm she could distinguish what the tent looked like. It was bigger than it was from the outside, and was covered in pelts. Obviously the couple were hunters.

Panic started to overwhelm her, as she thought that maybe she was brought here to be killed, sure the man did some nice thing for her, but as far as she was concerned, it could have been an act. She quickly got up, and went out the door, seeing the entire camp for the first time.

Silver tents surrounded the area, a large, made fireplace in the middle of the area, and a dining pavilion not too far away from there, and it was dawn. She must have slept through the entire night, thank god. It had been such a long time since she had actually gotten a good amount of sleep, since on her run with the boy; they were always pursued by monsters. She hadn't had a sleep that good since before she met the boy and the monsters started hunting the two of them down.

She started to rethink her thoughts as she looked to the fire. A small girl sat there, poking the fire, making her want to come sit down next to her and talk, but she thought it was magic, to trick her. She shoved all the thoughts from her head, and started walking away from the camp, always staying in the shadows to conceal her escape. But as she got to the perimeter, arms wrapped around her, one on her mouth and the other on her waist. She struggled and squirmed, and tried to yell but the mouth covering her hand kept her quite.

Quickly she was whisked back away and into the large tent, where she was released. She spun around, daring to get a look at the kidnapper, only to find it was the man from before, looking at her with an obvious look of curiousness and strangely scolding, which actually made her feel like she had done something bad and was now being punished for it.

Her head lowered and hung from her neck downwards, as she waited for some type of scolding, only to see a bowl of soup, put down under her nose, his hand holding it dangerously close to her nose. Her stomach gave a protest, seemingly telling her that she hadn't indeed eaten in almost a week. She was skinny, and her bones were showing, and just smelling the delicious soup made her lose control, as she grabbed the spoon from his hand, and the bowl and digging viciously into the soup, consuming it as humanly fast as possible.

She sat on the ground, to engrossed in her eating to note that he had sat next to her, not next to, sat down and she had sat right on his lap, not caring where she sat, just that she needed to eat. He was silent as she ate, not trying to push for anything and just letting her enjoy the overwhelming taste of the soup.

It was normal chicken noodle soup, but something in it made in irresistible, and way more delicious then just regular old soup. She quickly ate and within minutes the entire thing was gone. Satisfied, she put the bowl down, to see it quickly picked up by the man as he put it on the table, and shifted her to a more comfortable spot on his lap, as she sighed in content, pleased with the food and her relaxing spot.

He didn't seem to mind as she snuggled closer to him, again seeking his warmth. It seemed that the bed she slept in was very warm, unless the morning air was just extremely cold, as she had no idea how long she had been standing out there, thinking over her thoughts. A comfortable silence crossed through the two, as he picked her up in his arms, and lied down onto the bed, tucking her in with him, as she clutched him, her warmth leaving her again as she was moved.

Silently and fast, she was wrapped up in a blanket, laying on top of him, burying her head in his neck while she listened to her own heartbeat. It was strangely a bit faster paced than normal, so she assumed that she had a bit of a small crush for him, but she wouldn't try anything.

Something about that other woman was scary, especially when she got angry. She had felt the glare she got while she had slept before, and it scared her dearly. But all though left her as she slowly drifted away, and was gone.

* * *

**Do you like it? From now on the first chapter of any story is now going to contain no talking, only narration, cause I want it like that. Like it? Hate it? Review! Also PS, to you Pertemis fans, I will ensue the pertemis'sss, but that's just a little teaser of them, to sate your need for now. This is definitely the one of the longest chapters I've written and it had basically no plot line, I just thought up an idea and decided, 'what the hell' and shrugged it off. So here's my deal- should I continue the story? And if I get 10 reviews, I'll work on the next chapter immediately, 5 reviews is within the next little, and under 5 is whenever I feel like it, which probably won't be soon.**

**Also, writing these isn't easy, and it takes a lot of time out of my day, so reviews and followers make up for that. You tell me what you think about my story and I will read it and answer it in the author's note in the next chapter, and also, tell other people about me, if you would be so kind. I'm not trying to be some sort of fame w***e but it would be nice to have more people liking or even just reading my work.**

* * *

**OH YEAH! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! For this story I will be asking the reviewers what I should do! Tell me what to write, and you have a 95% chance that I will put it into the main plot. Peace! ****_xXMistedEndsXx_**


End file.
